


【Lukard】亲子教育

by Muundll



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muundll/pseuds/Muundll





	【Lukard】亲子教育

“F——you！”  
Shaw感觉糟透了。在两条硕壮手臂的钳制下。  
Shaw开始十分抗拒地挣扎了几下，当他意识到自己已经完全落入这个狡猾的圈套时，他的脑海中浮现出一个词——灾难日。他的神经再次被刺激到时，自己已经被毫不留情地折叠了起来。  
毫不夸张的讲，双腿折在胸前的姿势简直糟透了，Shaw无奈地注视着自己麻木且泛红的膝盖。就像亲子互动一样，特别是那个罪魁祸首还在他耳边说些什么乱七八糟的话——常对女儿说的那些话，让Shaw感到前所未有的羞耻感。  
“Hey，Deckard小朋友，你不知道面对大人要抱有尊重吗？”  
“去你的，你才是巨婴。”Shaw咬字清晰地切了一声，于是后半段话被硬生生地顶了回去。  
“小朋友记住，要对别人的创新成果有尊重和鼓励，才会受到表扬。”  
他是在指这个看起来智障下流烂点子吗？Shaw被顶的空余抽出力气翻了个白眼。  
“Deckard小朋友想受到表扬吗？”  
如果一定要回答，这绝对是身后这个巨型婴儿想到过的——最糟糕的点子！Shaw在心里将它们的主人骂了个上千边，而此时脑外窘迫的他只能发出零碎的呻吟。  
“呼……Hobbs，我绝对要，嗯，踢烂你的屁股……”  
“哦，”Hobbs故作惊讶的神色，看着怀里毫无一点反抗余力的人，把头蹭到他的脑袋一侧，“No no，我们的小朋友恐怕没有机会……”拖长了声调，在对方还没有做好准备的时候狠狠地往深处顶进一截。  
Hobbs倒吸一口凉气，满足地短叹了一声，“嗯哼——”  
Shaw猝不及防发出高了几个音的惊叫，接着是接二连三恼羞成怒的脏话。“我会，把你，啊，发育萎缩的大脑，从那颗丑陋的脑壳里——揪出来，呼……”“Well，well。”Hobbs权当没有听见地敷衍着，把精力放在对那个私密部位的侵略上。

说实话，Shaw很反感背对着插入的体位，这让他有一种压迫感，和掌握主场的人不是自己的心慌。天杀的——这时候Hobbs一定露出了一副欠揍的表情，并且为他并不英明的低级把戏而洋洋得意。  
Hobbs确实在洋洋得意，因为他知道怎样去惹怒Shaw，然后看着他满嘴垃圾话，却又干不过自己的样子。这种感觉简直比喝得微醺，一连串打倒六七个人还要爽。  
“愚蠢的大块头！”小个子挥舞着拳头示威。  
停，够了够了，太容易上头了。Hobbs有些晕乎地想。他啃咬着Shaw身上紧致的肌肉，或是埋在颈侧深吸一口。  
自从那次“拯救世界”的任务的开启以来，迫于任务的紧急感，他连着一两周都没有碰过Shaw一下，以至于在穿上有着对方熟悉气味的衣服时，他不可克制地——硬了。  
还好Shaw没有看到这丢人的一幕。或者可以说，还好衣服颜色不是太明亮，不够引人注目，否则他的冷嘲热讽会充斥在这活跃的空气中。不过Shaw的妹妹瞥见了。她起先没弄明白发生了是什么，片刻后丢给自己一个难以置信，随即大彻大悟的表情，“老天，不是吧你……”  
这不是什么光荣的事。Hobbs很尴尬，然后他以更加尴尬的一笑作为回应。不确定Hattie是怎么想的，反正回来之后就一直用意味深长的眼神看着他，甚至连动作都成熟了许多，比如叹气，摇头，点头。好在她没有在Shaw面前搞这一套。

咚咚。  
敲门声无端响起。  
两人不约而同惊出一身冷汗。Shaw下意识绞紧下体，双方都差点吃痛的叫出声。“操你的……”Hobbs靠在Shaw耳边发出忍耐的低吟声。“不能轻点……”“你他妈闭嘴。”  
几秒钟的沉默，接着是床被压的咯吱一声——至少在房内两人听来很清楚。“你没让床闭嘴。”Hobbs撇了撇嘴。Shaw内心默默叫苦不迭。“你关门了没？”“应该，关了。”  
“哥……？”也许是听到了一些动静，Hattie的声音里有些不确切。“你还好吧？”  
“不，em，我是说，我很好。”  
“K……”Hattie想要说些什么，最终留在了嘴边。“早点睡。”  
脚步声越来越弱，两人松了口气。Shaw还有些发怔。  
“……Hattie隐藏气息的本事越来越棒了。”  
“你是对的。”  
在他们有再来一发的趋势时，门外的木质地板响了一声。

“Hm，早上好，Hobbs。”Hattie举起咖啡杯向Hobbs问好，顺便上下端详了一下，目光不动声色地移向别处，“还有，你可以做点什么事，放松一下自己……比如打球，打人，你知道的，毕竟一场大战才过去。”  
Hobbs皱起眉头，仿佛听到了什么很难以理解的东西，“请问……？”  
“呃，我是说，别太为难我哥了。”  
Hattie耿直地笑了一下，举起咖啡杯喝了一口。

—END—


End file.
